


your bassline (it's got me feeling fine)

by CaptainHarleyQuinn (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Bones, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bruises, Claiming, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Omega!Jim, Overstimulation, Possession, Possessive!Bones, fleching, oversensitivity, wow totally not sure what to tag this as now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CaptainHarleyQuinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim goes into heat. Leonard is there to lend a helping hand.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>It’s not sex, it’s not even fucking – it’s mating, hard and fast as Jim writhes on Lens cock, pleading and begging for more through his whines and whimpers, screaming fit to be heard down in engineering as Len pistons into him, hard and with no relief, a hand supporting his considerable weight even as his other hand drags down Jims torso to grasp at his leaking, twitching cock. Jim mewls as Len fucks forward, knocking Jim off balance and forcing him into the bed.</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>“C’mon sugar,” Len whispers.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	your bassline (it's got me feeling fine)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iseult1124](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseult1124/gifts), [the_author_at_221B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_author_at_221B/gifts), [WeWillSpockYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/gifts), [NaughtyPastryChef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/gifts).



> Okay, so I thought - gee, I haven't written any porn lately and I really wanted to and then i went onto imaginejim-bones-and-spock on tumblr and I submitted a little porny not-fic of omega!jim and alpha!bones and I just thought - well, why the fuck not?
> 
> So this is for Ana (imagine-jim-bones-and-spock/the_author_at_221b)  
> Also iseult1124 because I love writing her felching fics and watching her explode  
> As well as NaughtyPastryChef and WeWillSpockYou because their fics have been the stuff of sexual frustration for me

based off of [ _this_](http://imagine-jim-bones-and-spock.tumblr.com/post/84064390624/but-omega-jim-going-into-heat-all-squirming-and) porny not-fic I submitted

**_your bassline (it’s got me feeling fine)_ **

Jim goes into heat. Leonard is there to lend a helping hand

alpha/beta/omega dynamics.

 

**o0o**

 

Jim squirms in his chair, hands fisting over the arms of it as he tries to covertly rub his thighs together, feeling the heat rising in his stomach that threatened to pull him under.

He whines when he can’t get the friction he needs, cock hard and pushing against the zipper in his trousers. He can’t think, can’t focus apart from thinking of the wetness between his cheeks and the intense _need_ that aches deep down inside of him, like a bruise pressed too hard and too suddenly. He pulls his hands away when he begins to draw blood, scarlet smearing the whiteness of the Captains Chair and he curls them under his thighs instead, anchoring himself with the brief pain that was quickly undertaken by aching, wanting _need_.

He whimpers beneath his breath, trying not to ride the chair he’s found himself stuck in for the moment, gaining no friction from trying to rub himself off against the chair or trying to squirm his thighs together.

“Captain?” Uhura says, and he whimpers, the presence of an Alpha grating on his control and he has to stop himself from rolling over and begging her to fuck him silly. He clutches his thighs closer together.

“U-Uhura,” He whines, and she stops moving, and when he looks up at her, eyes wide and pleading, glassy with his need, her brown eyes are blown wide, seemingly black in the bright lights as she reaches forwards, hands clawing towards him. He whimpers, withdrawing back into the chair as Alpha pheromones filter into his nose; she isn’t Len. He wants Len.

“Lieutenant!” A masculine voice barks and it seems to knock Uhura from her strange stupor. She jerks her hand back as if scalded, staring at Jim like she’s never seen him before. A pale hand settles on her shoulder, and Spock leads her away, pushing her towards her console once more. After, the beta turns to Jim, and though his eyes are blown wide with his lust, high on potent Omega pheromones, his self-control allowing him to just breath shallowly and not be affected.

“Captain, may I suggest that you relocated yourself from the bridge and into your personal quarters?” Spock suggests, the rest of the bridge looking away from them as Jim squirms, biting his lip as his legs tremble. “If only to avoid such a scene and the embarrassment of an Alpha becoming out of control,”

“You-You have the conn. Sulu,” He gasps, clutching at the arms before he forces himself to stumble away from the chair and stumbling into the turbolift.

Spock grasps his upper arm, making sure not to make skin contact as Jim whimpers, whining as the heat ravages his body and makes him _need_. “Would you like me to send Dr. McCoy up to you, Captain?”

Jim _keens_ at Len’s name, clawing at Spocks arm in desperation. Spock calmly detached him from himself, pressing Jim against the turbolift wall. “ _Please_ ,” He keens, wanton and needy.

Spock pats him solemnly on the head. “Calm yourself, Captain,” He says, and as the Turbolift opens, he flips open his communicator. “Spock to Medbay,”

He propels Jim, a squirming, moaning mass of pure want and lust, and himself down the corridor of the _Enterprise_ , officers jumping out of the way as they scent omega pheromones, and then catch sight of their squirming captain in Spocks grip.

“ _Nurse Chapel here, go on Commander,”_

“The Captain has gone into his heat cycle and has requested me to send for Dr. McCoy,”

Jim caught the tail end of a snigger before Christine clears her throat. “ _I’ll send him right down to the Captains Quarters, Commander,”_

“Thank you, Nurse Chapel,” He flips the comm. closed and Jim squirms in his grip as Spock stops for a moment, his legs weak and trembling and trying to remember how to put one leg in front of the other and not just grabbing Spock and throwing him into bed to get rid of his _itch_ that’s constantly beneath his skin, like a rash he can’t see and it’s horrible, it burns and it pulses, like a gash in his ribs and the base of his hips. He wants Len.

“Dr McCoy will be down shortly,” Spock says, as they enter the room, and he kindly places Jim on the bed.

Jim _whines_ , falling flat onto the bed onto his back and _squirming_ as he smells Len’s scent on his plain covers, on his two pillows and it makes the itch a little less intense, the burn a little cooler but he just wants Len to fuck him.

Spock coughs, before turning away politely. “Dr. McCoy will be here shortly, I will take my leave,”

But Jim doesn’t care, all he cares about is getting these clothes _off_ him, they’re so restricting and they make his skin itch, a horrid bruise that presses against his flesh and makes it far too uncomfortable. He manages to squirm out of his tops, both the command shirt and the undervest going in different directions as Jim just tosses them, but he gets distracted by the air filtering around his sensitive nipples. He abandons his work on his trousers, pinching at his nipples and moaning at the pain stretches through his chest, arching his back. “ _Please_ ,” He keens, whimpers and moans as he gathers the strength to leave him chest and rip his trousers away, tossing them in the vague direction of the bathroom.

Everything just seems so much more magnified, intense and it makes him feel like his insides are on fire, he’s sweating, water glistening in the curves of his collarbones and the high protrusions of his hips, playing his ribs like piano cords. The heat rises, burning his bones; _Please_ ,” He keens, wild and loose as the burn itches his thighs and he claws at the covers, squirming over onto his stomach and pushing his arse in the air.

He can’t stop the finger that he pushes inside his entrance, slicked by his own lubricant and he damn near screams, feeling himself clench down on the much needed relief of something penetrating him. But it’s over all too quickly, and he moans, high-pitched and needy as he allows himself to fall onto his shoulders, grasping a hand around his leaking cock and _jerking_ even as he digs another finger inside himself. Two fingers and it does nothing to ease the burn – not even the hand wrapped thickly around his cock.

He moans, sobs really, into his pillow, opening himself with his fingers, his hole hot and tight and wet and it feels like he’s going to come any minute, but he inhales deeply, sharp and jerkily and he just gets a scent of Len, thick and musky and it sends every nerves off inside him- “ _Bones_ -,” He whimpers, pressing his fingers deeper inside himself.

“S’okay, darlin’,” A thick voice answers, and Jim _howls_ , smelling Len near him and it’s enough to make him come, hard and fast, all over his hand. A hand gently strokes down the curve of his back, Jim writhing on the bed and begging for more, _anything_.

“Bones – BonesBones _Bones_ \- _please_ -,” He whimpers, _whines_ and _howls_ to get Len to touch him. Through the foggy haze, he feels Len extract his hand from his hole, Len getting behind him.

“It’s okay, baby boy,” Len says, and his voice is hot and tight, growly in a way Jim hasn’t really heard before and it sets something off deep inside of him. Len bends over him, cock already slick with Jim and lubricant and when he feels Lens cock against his entrance, he arches his back desperately, _wanting, needing_ Len to fuck him right this second. “Calm down, Jimmy,”

“Bonesbonesbones,” It’s the only word he can concentrate on and he pushes himself to his elbows, come covered hand all by forgotten as he presses himself back into Len who groans, deep and feral. Jim _screams_ , high pitched and so very needy as he feels Len inside him, thick and long, wanting. “ _Please_ please move,” He whispers, choked up and needy. Len pushes his chest to Jims back, and Jim groans, feeling the heat of Len against him, and a hand wraps around his torso, anchoring them together before Len pulls out, reluctant, only to them force back in – Jim _howls_.

It’s not sex, it’s not even fucking – it’s _mating_ , hard and fast as Jim writhes on Lens cock, pleading and begging for more through his whines and whimpers, screaming fit to be heard down in engineering as Len pistons into him, hard and with no relief, a hand supporting his considerable weight even as his other hand drags down Jims torso to grasp at his leaking, twitching cock. Jim mewls as Len fucks forward, knocking Jim off balance and forcing him into the bed.

“C’mon sugar,” Len whispers, and Jim whines, feeling the warmth of the bed leech into his already fiery skin as he spreads his legs more, Len pressing him fully in the bed so he can’t move, Len stretched out fully atop of him. “Just let it go,” he can feel a burning heat ride his hips, cresting to a beautiful crescendo that makes him convulse under Len, barely able to move his Alpha.

“Such a beautiful boy,” Len murmurs, licking a wet stripe from the ball of Jims quaking shoulder up the lobe of his ear. Jim keens as he nips it, suckling it slowly as Len keeps fucking into him, and Jim can feel his thighs slowly bruising, reddening against the harsh onslaught Len rends against his pliant body. “and all for me-,”

“Bones – _fuck_ , please,” He can feel the crest of his orgasm rise with him, and he writhes on Lens cock, feeling it touch his prostate and it sends electricity shooting down his spine, a bassline spreading throughout his body with the force of gravity.

“Please what, darlin’?” Len teases, hips slapping against Jims tender inside thighs, even as one of his hands wrap softly around Jims convulsing throat. “Ya gotta tell me, Jimmy, be a good little boy and tell yer Alpha what you need,”

Jim swears loudly, high pitched and needy – he just needs that extra push-

“ _Alpha_ -,” He howls, clutching at the wrist of the hand Len has gently wrapped around his throat, the other set low on his hips as Len nips at the juncture of his jaw, harsh and possessive.

“Tell me, Jimmy,” Len growls, dark and possessive, sinking his teeth into Jim’s stretched throat, marking – _claiming him_. “Tell yer Alpha what yer need,”

“ _Please_ —Bonesbones – _Alpha_ ,” Jim keens, pressing himself back into Len’s thickening cock, grounding down onto his hips as he feels the knot inflating at the base. He wants it, _craves_ it almost and he wants Len to claim him, mark him with his come and let everyone know Jim is _his_.

“Say it, Jimmy!” Len orders and it’s the final command that sends Jim over the edge, screaming.

“ _Knot me_ ,” He howls, writhing on Lens cock as he keens deep in his throat, thick and needy and Len chuckles against his ear, blood scarlet against his teeth from the mark on Jims throat.

“Look at you,” Len says, quiet and softly possessive, and it seems so much more than Len growling it into his ear. He feels something contract in his stomach, thick and heavy and he comes, screaming fit to be heard on Terra, feeling his release spurt against his chest and stomach. Len groans, fucking him through his orgasm and Jim collapses, soft and pliant, the burning having simmered down to a scratch, as if it’s just been itched temporarily.

He’s a puppet, useless and pliant as Len grabs one of his thighs and pushes it up to an angle, and he whines, pushing his hips back for all that he’s too sensitive as the new angle allows Len to fuck into him deeper, faster and harder. He’s kept against the bed with a single hand around the base of his neck, Len just touching him with his sweat slicked chest.

“Look at you,” Len whispers again, gentle and yet so possessive and Jim can feel the thickening knot at the base of Lens cock, thick and hard and he keens, scrabbling at the covers for more. “All stretched out and pretty,” Len presses himself harder against him, a thick and heavy weight that makes it hard to breath as it gets harder to keep still, the feeling of being over sensitive in his hole and his cock making him sob against his pillow. “A beautiful little slut, all for me, my omega, _mine_ -“

“Yes, Bones – Alpha - _yours_ ,”

The word _yours_ cracks something in Len that yawns wider as he seats himself deep in side Jim, panting against his tearstained cheek. Jim can feel the come filling him, thick and hot, and he yowls at the feeling, fists clenching in the covers as he feels spurts and spurts of come against his clenching, red raw walls and skittering just past his prostate. But it’s the thickness at the base of Lens cock that makes Jim howl, yowling for more as Len gently pressing it inside him-

_Oh god, oh god oh god, please – alpha – more please-_

He’s not even sure if he’s saying anything, just random words that blather from his mouth as he feels his rim stretching wider and wider, almost to the point of pain as Len growls, deep and possessive against his cheek, blood slowly dripping down the thin stretch of Jims throat from the oozing claiming mark at the base of his throat. His cock is hard and thick, his knot even more and it sits deeply inside of Jim, and he writhes against him, dancing on it only to let loose a thin scream as it pulls at his hole, stretching it past the point of pain as Len tries to keep him still, pinning him to the bed but his cock is constantly pushing against his prostate and he’s so sensitive-

He drops, breathless, against the bed and Len curls around him, and every movement sends the knot twitching against him-

He sobs brokenly, as Len pushes himself up, before they’re both flipped and the world turns into colours as Len sits him up, straddling his lap and Jim can’t do anything both let his limp head rest on Lens broad, sweat damp shoulder as Len supports him, nipping at Jims out stretched throat and marking him all over again. A hand drags down his torso, sharp nails carving over his sensitive, raw nipples and he sobs again, limp and pliant with exhaustion even as fire races slowly through him and he thinks Len is going to grab his cock, force him into hardness and fuck him through the knotting-

A hand presses down on his stomach and he _keens_ , thick and hurt and Len laughs throatily.

“Look down, sweetheart,” He says, full and amused and Jim whimpers, because he doesn’t think he _can_ move, too fucked out and yet so ready to be fucked again, and Len grasps the sharp points of his jaw and his eyes are drawn to his stomach, thick and distended- _oh god_ , Len has come so much it’s filled his stomach, the knot pressing against him harshly and it looks like he’s been _bred_ -

“Look at you, you beautiful slut,” Len says, pressing the palm of his hand to Jims stomach and Jim gasps, loud and needy and it fills the sweat damp air around them with it’s lust. “You’ve been bred, now, sugar – you thought you were mine to begin with? Now I’m not letting you go,”

“Bones – _Alpha_ ,” He keens, writhing on the still hard cock that’s keeping him all plugged up with the come that’s distending his stomach-

“Maybe I should keep you like this,” he murmurs, planting kisses up Jims stretched and bruised throat even as he presses harsh bruises into the flesh at Jims hips as he gently tilts his hips into Jims arse, and Jim _keens_ , screaming clawing at Lens shoulders as the knot rocks into him. “All stretched out and pretty on my cock, full of my come and when I have to pull out-,” Jim yowls at that, clawing even more at Lens shoulder

“Nononono, _please please Alpha_ – stay inside – please Bones,” He begs, needy and wanting and Len chuckles into his throat, petting the inside of his bruised thighs soothingly.

“Shush, Jimmy,” He says. “Maybe I’ll plug you up, send you on your way to the bridge and watch you squirm as you sit on your chair, full of my come- do you like that, darlin’?”

“ _Yes_ -,” Jim sobs, a hand hooking around Lens neck to stabalise himself as his cock grows harder and harder, the knot softening even as the cock hardens.

“Hmmm, but maybe I’ll eat it out of you, licking you until you’re sobbing and you can’t do it anymore-,”

“Alpha, please-,”

“I can see which one you like,” Len murmurs, licking at Jims lips, curling his tongue with Jims in an effortless kiss that Jim sobs into, practically dancing on his cock. He presses once more on Jims stomach, and Jim sobs feeling the movement of come inside him, and grips Jims bouncing cock lightly, giving it a stroke before bypassing it completely to fondle at the rim of where Jim stops and Len starts-

A finger presses in, thick and easy from the lubricant and wetness starts sliding down to Lens wrist immediately-

_Oh god, please oh god, Alpha , please Bones please please please-_

“C’mon beautiful darlin’,” Len whispers against the curve of his ear, breath skittering over his sloping cheekbone and he cries out, sobbing and whining in equal terms. Len presses two fingers to his open, panting mouth, pressing down on his tongue and Jim can taste the bitter taste of come slick on his Alpha’s fingers. He sucks, desperate and needy and Len growls, deep and wanting, into his ear and his cheeks hollow, swallowing needfully. “Fuck,” Len swears, and Jim can feel his grasp an arm around Jims torso, clutching him tighter to Len and further down on his cock.

Len rolls them over, pressing Jim to the bed with his bruising fingers before he slowly pulls out, Jim cursing and whining, _begging_ him to stay inside of him, and Len swears as come slowly drips down Jims hole, thick and white and marking-

Jim _yowls_ , high pitched and lustful, as he feels a tongue scrape at his hole, semen dripping down onto the bed as Len all but _buries_ his face into Jims hole, and Jim _screams_ , hands fisting in the covers with his need as his back arches, riding Lens face as hard as he could with Len holding his hips and thighs in place-

“Oh fuck, _please please_ -,” He feels Lens tongue _inside_ of him, thick and flexible, lapping at the come he can feel sluicing down his hole and it’s so wrong, but so incredibly _erotic_ that he bucks back against Len, feeling Lens nose hit the back of his balls and it makes him keen, knows he’s going to bruise – going to look a down right mess-

“Stay still, darlin’,” Len orders, and Jim _keens_ , feeling the light swat against his arse, and his back curves-

He can feel the thickness of Lens tongue, his cock hardening and when Len gives a sucking slurp, he knows he’s not going to last, no way – not when Len is trying to fucking eat his arse out of his own come and it shouldn’t be this hot, but he can feel himself riding the crest of his orgasm, and he screams, burying his head in his bed as Len grabs him by the hips tightly and he shoves Jim backwards on his face and _slurps_ -

He screams as he comes, loud and high pitched and Len groans, growling against the ridges of his hole and _fuck_ , he’s done for, fucked out and he thinks Len has broken him but he can already feel the heat rising inside of him still-

“You’re okay, sweetheart,” Len says, and Jim hears it as if he’s very far away, underwater because his ears are plugged with exhaustion and a sort of haze that he can’t quite explain-

An arm wraps around his shoulders, pulling him to a broad, sweat damp chest that Jim can only collapse, pliant and limp, into. A glass of water is pressed to his chapped and dry lips, and he gulps greedily at the cool water, feeling it spill down his chin and rolling down to his nipples-

A gentle hand stokes his sweaty hair softly, and he moans as the water is taken away, limbs dull and heavy even as an itch feels just beneath his flesh – he’s too tired, too exhausted.

“You did wonderfully, baby boy,” That sweet Georgian accent says, thick and slow, rolling around him and he’s curved into Lens torso, a blanket being wrapped around him as he shivers, his head light and dizzy as he collapse into Len. “You were so good, so beautiful-,”

“Bones-,” He murmurs slowly, tiredly, slurring his words as he feels sleep pulling at him, in such a juxtaposition to the burning itching just beneath his flesh.

“Darlin’,” Len says back, and Jim feels him draping Jims limp legs over his-

“ _Alpha_ ,” Jim whispers, as if to remind himself, and he tucks his head under Lens chin, planting a chaste kiss to the underside of it. “ _Yours_ -,”

“Yes, Jimmy,” Len says against his hair, pressing a proud kiss to his temple. “You’re mine, beautiful,”

“I love you,” He slurs as darkness pulls him under.

Before he drowns completely, he hears “ _I love you too, Jimmy_ ,” before darkness is abound and a hand grasps his own.

 

**_.fin._ **


End file.
